The Animal Type
by XoXMagicXoX
Summary: A new male is introduced to the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru are quick to fall in love. What will happen to this threesome? OC x Hitachiin Twins (Suck at summaries ;3)


**If you hadn't realized this story is about an OC x OHSHC...**

 **Yaoi...**

 **BxB...**

 **On with the story (It is going to be in OC's POV )**

'I presume you're the new student here?' A tall male with glasses asked me as if it wasn't obvious already with my 'outsider' aura surrounding me. I only nod in acknowledgment, he pushed his glass up higher on the bridge of his nose. The glint that usually shows in anime appeared; I immediately knew I had to run.

I turned on my heel, rushing to the doors. The doors wouldn't budge, no matter how hard I tried to open them. A flash of auburn hair appeared in the corner of my right eye.

'Tch...' Hikaru, the twin that was closest to me smirked.

I pushed passed him and noticed the window, it was open. The newly placed pale pink curtains were flapping wildly.

I smiled at the host club, 'Bye...' racing to the door, I jumped out of the opening in the wall. I could hear them talking about me, ' _Need to be careful now,_ ' I thought to myself quietly. I tried getting up to walk. I fell back down on the ground almost instantly.

'Shit!' I exclaimed, my leg was in an abundance of pain. I looked over my shoulder to see Hikaru and Kaoru staring at me. Flipping them off I started to head home.

 ***Whistle***

My white horse came charging forward after a few minutes, the twins still staring at me. I could feel their gaze, it was like a shiver down my spine.

'Good boy,' I petted Hansuke's mane slightly before hopping onto his bare back. I winced as my left leg collided with Hansuke's body. Turning Hansuke's body around, I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru staring at me.

They were talking in quiet whispers, they started waving at me. Sticking my tongue out, I kicked the sides of my horse's body.

'Time to go home.' I commanded with a smile. Hansuke raced off in the direction of my mansion.

We bounded passed confused looking students, I leaned closer to Hansuke's body trying to hide my tears.

My leg kept crashing against his body, ' _Ughh... I'm going to have to get this checked out_ ' I thought to myself noiselessly.

 **~(^ . ^~) - Time skip, brought to you by this guy!**

'Welcome back, Master.' my butler Yaichiro vocalized whilst bowing respectfully.

Usually, I would've gotten off my horse much more gracefully. But this time, I fell off, my head hitting the gravel road. I looked up to Yaichiro, his face now full of concern.

'Master!' he yelled gripping one of my arms and helping me up. The problem was he helped me up on the leg that I hurt from that jump. I almost instantly fell back down. But his grip on my arm remained strong as he held on to me.

'Master, what did you do to yourself now?' I looked over at him shyly.

'Oh... Haha. About that, I may have jumped out of a two-story window...' my voice trails off until it is just a murmur but he hears me loud and clear.

'EVERYONE THE YOUNG MASTER IS HURT!' he yells out.

 **~~~Hitachiin Twins POV~~~**

'EVERYONE THE YOUNG MASTER IS HURT!' what seems to be the butler calls out into the house. The once peaceful area was filled with animals and people gathering around Shuji.

People of all different types gathered around him. Some looked to be maids while others looked they had been recently hobos.

Animals of all kind gathered, one of them was a huge lion that nudged Shuji lightly. Shuji looked behind him and patted the lion before being pushed on it's back by people and animals alike.

The parade of people rushed inside hoping that the young master would be okay.

 **~~~Hikaru's POV~~~**

'Dammit, I knew he was hurt!' I whisper-shouted to Kaoru, who only nodded in agreement. It was then that I heard a blood-curdling scream coming from inside the mansion. I grew worried and was about to get up until I saw Shuji walk outside.

He was walking fine with a slight limp in his step.

He rushed to the other bushes directly in front of us. It was then that I noticed a little girl crying.

 **~~~Shuji's POV~~~**

I cried out as one of the men that I saved put my leg back in place.

'There ya go.' he spoke, 'You'll be limping for a little bit, though,' once everyone went back to their jobs I could hear a girl crying outside.

Using the wall as balance, I hoisted myself out of the brightly lite mansion. Slowly I took my hand off the wall and started to walk slowly to outside the house. My front yard went very far, so I planned an entire garden for it. Dark vs Light. The right side of my house was full of dark colors, I also notice the twins.

I chuckled to myself lightly, they must've been worried.

The girl hiding in the bushes stopped crying as soon as she saw me.

'Are you okay?' I asked politely putting my hand out for her to grab. She placed her small hand in mine and tightly gripped two of my fingers.

Her hair was a shady blonde and her eyes were a beautiful shade of pink. She had a few cuts and bruises on her arms, 'Oh, you poor thing... Are you okay?' I ask with a smile.

She nodded shaking slightly. 'How about I go get you a first aid kit and we return you to your parents?'

'NO!' she shouted making me flinch slightly, 'I don't want to go back to the orphanage. All the boys there bully me!' she starts to cry, wailing loudly.

I leaned down and hugged her, 'How about I adopt you as my little sister?' she returned the hug and nodded.

'Okay, I'm gonna go inside and get you my first aid kit. See those bushes over there? -She nods- Well your going to tell the guys to come out as soon as I leave okay?' she nods again, a smile playing on her lips. It's like we were thinking the same thing.

I smirk at her and she returns it. I sneak off to go ahead and 'find' the first aid kit, which was already sitting in the front door.

'You can come out now, stalkers!' the girl said loudly. The auburn heads twitched a little before their eyes appeared. They started to look around for me but I was already sneaking up behind them, first aid kit in hand.

'Boo!' I said quietly in their ears, they both jumped forward and fell onto the gravel path.

'OW,' they both announced simultaneously.

The girl and I started to laugh. We were laughing so hard that tears streamed down our faces. After I finished wiping away the last of the tears, I ran over to the girls side and bandaged up her arms quickly.

The twins were hovering over my shoulder watching the whole act go down, 'What's your name?' I asked the girl, she only shook her.

'I don't have one.'

'Huh!?' me and the twins exclaimed.

'Well, I have one. But we're given a new one when we are adopted...'

'Sounds reasonable,' I say giving her a goofy grin.

 **After the adoption (The twins went too ;3)**

'Hmm... What should I call you...' I continously stared at my new little sister.

'Miki,' I annouced as I clicked.

Miki smiled at me as we all walked back to my house. She went inside to introduce herself to everyone. When she was gone I turned around and glared at the two siblings.

'What do you want?' my voice came off like a growl.

The twins looked at eachother, the bastards were having a quiet conversation right in front of me.

'We like you!' they yelled out, both of them tackling me to the ground...

 **That's all i got for now, wait until next chapter to see Shuji's answer.**

 **~XoXMagicXoX**


End file.
